


oh, baby

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dum-E - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Soft Bucky, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bucky has a heart, kind of, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Bucky was not panicking. He wasn’t. He was the Winter Soldier, famed assassin, utterly unphasable. Nothing scared him, nothing ruffled his perfect calm.He was… totally panicking.





	oh, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tcnystcnks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcnystcnks/gifts).



> another tumblr drabble request (list: https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/post/184957419890/drabble-challenge ; put it in my ask box!): 13. "i lost our baby"
> 
> i didnt know if you wanted angst for this but i was feelin fluffy so here it is
> 
> enjoy!

Bucky was not panicking. He  _ wasn’t _ . He was the Winter Soldier, famed assassin, utterly unphasable. Nothing scared him, nothing ruffled his perfect calm. 

 

He was… totally panicking.

 

Bucky wasn’t sure how it happened, but DUM-E had escaped the lab and, ostensibly, the Tower itself while JARVIS was down for maintenance. Toni was due back from her business trip any minute, and Bucky had lost her oldest child. She was going to murder him, and he would deserve it. Not to mention, he had come to love the idiot bot, too. If anything happened to DUM-E on Bucky’s watch, well, he’d never forgive himself, that was for sure. 

 

Even for all of his skills, DUM-E was completely off the grid. The damn bot was slippery when he wanted to be, it appeared. Bucky was close to calling for an Assemble to find him when the elevator dinged cheerfully. 

 

“Bucky babe,” Toni greeted, smiling fondly. “I’m home.”

 

“Missed you,” he said, momentarily forgetting his not-panic. He leaned in for a kiss, losing himself in the feeling of her lips for a few minutes. “Glad you're home, darling.”

 

“Anything interesting happen while I was gone?” she asked, pulling off her suit jacket and tossing it aside. She pulled her hair down from its tight updo, letting it fall around her shoulders. Toni fucking Stark fell away and Toni, the love of Bucky’s life, took her place. 

 

“Two Assembles, nothing terrible,” Bucky answered. Her brown eyes were piercing on his own, even as she didn’t mean for them to be. “And I lost our baby.”

 

Toni’s nose wrinkled in confusion. “Are you pregnant?” she said cautiously.

 

“Fuck no,” Bucky said empathetically. “That’s not even possible.”

 

“With our lives, tell me it would be the weirdest thing you’ve ever seen.”

 

“Point,” Bucky smiled, but it dropped off his face in a second. “Toni, I lost DUM-E,” he admitted, hanging his head.

 

“Did the idiot escape again?” she looked remarkably unphased for being told that her child was missing. Bucky said as much and she laughed. “Sometimes he gets it in his head that he wants to explore the Tower. Especially when J isn’t up to corral him. He’s probably back in the lab already.”

 

Bucky blinked. “Are you kidding me?” he deadpanned. “Have I been panicking for nothign?”

 

“Probably,” Toni smirked. She looked like she was barely containing her laughter. 

 

“Go ahead, laugh it up,” he grumbled. “I thought I lost him!”

 

“I’m sorry,” she wheezed between giggles. “It’s just… your face! I warned you about DUM-E, this is what he  _ does _ !”

 

“Excuse me for being worried,” muttered Bucky. 

 

Toni stopped laughing. She smiled fondly at him, taking his metal hand in her own. “I love you so much,” she enunciated so that he’d get the message. “You know that you’re one of two people to show concern for my bots, like they’re people? You always treat them like they have feelings, like their feelings matter. I love that you were worried about DUM-E; it shows how much you care about him.”

 

Bucky would deny blushing until his dying day. “They do have feelings,” he said. 

 

“I know that,” she smiled sadly. “But not everyone does. You do, and that makes me so,  _ so  _ happy.”

 

“Can we go check on him?” Bucky said, trying to mask the anxiety in his voice, even though he knew that with Toni it was useless. She knew him too well. 

 

“Of course,” she leaned in for a chaste kiss. “Besides, I should check on J’s server banks.”

 

Bucky smiled gratefully as she led him to the elevator and sent them to the lab. The beeping that greeted them when the doors opened was all he needed to let go of those last tendrils of panic. 

 

“DUM-E, you idiot,” he patted the bot’s claw with no small amount of relief. “You had me all worried.”

 

DUM-E beeped an apology and dropped a tennis ball in Bucky’s hand. Bucky threw it, mindful of Toni watching them with a fond smile. 

 

“You’re good with him; good with all children, really,” she noted, smiling cryptically. “And earlier, you said  _ our baby _ . Snowflake, do you want kids?”

 

Bucky was the Winter Soldier. He could face down HYDRA, Loki, Doom, or any other villains with steady hands and no fear. He didn’t panic, ever. 

 

“Uh,” he said intelligently. 

 

Okay, so maybe he panicked a little.

**Author's Note:**

> drop me a number, im imposter-human on tumblr
> 
> comments and kudos make me happy!


End file.
